


A mothers love

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Ukraine has tried for years to have a child with her husband Canada but, a doctor had confirmed she was Infertile. she was devastated but it had been years now, her and Canada had a falling out awhile back and she was once more all alone in her house. one day she goes to russias to deliver a package mailed to the wrong address. when seeing how Latvia was being treated in his care she demanded the boy cone live with her. let's see how this plays out shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

Warning this contains abuse like most of my stories.

Latvia cried as his face was pounded into the wall "Dont you DARE talk back to me Latvia, remember your place you little shit" Russia grumbled and kicked him in the leg. Latvia cried and whimpered "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He cried.

After years of torturing the poor boy Russia had his favorite ways of hitting him. Latvia screamed as Russia grabbed hold of his already aching wrist and squeezed, creating a large new bruise. He slammed him against the wall and got really close to his face. "Why dont you sleep in my room tonight?" He sneered. He quickly let go when hearing a knock on the door.

Ukraine smiled as she waited at the front door for her brother to answer, in her hands she held a package which had been mailed to the wrong address once again. Russia walked over and smiled when he saw who it was. Imeadiatly giving her a bone crushing hug "Big sister!" He cheered. 

Ukraine giggled slightly at his childish actions. "Hello Vanya, I have a package for you, can I come in and use your restroom?" She asked, slightly embarrassed. Russia took the small box from her "this must be the stronger hardware for my America hacking computer, thank you, yes you can" he was happy, now he could watch all the fortnite America played. 

He stepped aside and let her in. Ukraine went straight to the restroom and sat down. She looked around and giggled noticing the molossian soaps. (If you get that refrence please tell me-). But she noticed another thing, dried blood on the shower curtain. 

She tried to think of a plausible idea. Maybe her brother cut himself shaving!...he has such a baby face and cant grow a beard. Well maybe one of the cleaners got a cut.

She finished using the restroom and walked back out. When she peaked back into the main room she noticed Latvia was there...holding his wrist...in pain.

Anger kindled within her as she marched out and looked at him "Latvia, let me see your wrist sweetheart" she spoke. Latvia fumbled to find his words but Ukraine was having none of it and grabbed his harm, pulled up his sleeve and looked at his wrist.

"Ah- hey!" He said in surprise. "Russia, get your ass over here RIGHT FRICKING NOW" she demanded. Latvia wimpered and tried not to cry. Russia walked over with an angry expression. "Can I help you-".

"Why is his wrist all bruised? And dont tell me he hit it on something because it goes like a ring around his wrist" she stared right at him in anger. Russia rolled his eyes "he was being stupid so I knocked him back into place" he said without even a moment or hint of regret for his actions.

That tone, it hit Ukraine hard. Realization hit her, the brother she lived with, loved and protected. Had become an absolute monster, hurting a child, hurting other smaller nations. She reached out and grabbed russua by the hair "what would mother think of you Russia?" She whispered. Ivan shoved her "leave! Dont come back!" He yelled.

Ukraine grabbed Latvia by the hand "you're coming with me okay?" She said softly. Latvia shook "b-but i need to grab something!" Hs said quickly and rushed upstairs, returning a few moments later with a calf plushie "moomoo".

Russia shoved the two "GET OUT" he roared. Ukraine held latvia rltight as Russia slammed the door Slowly relaxing. Latvua looked at Ukraine.

"W-what do I do now- are you my boss now?" He shook and she looked into his eyes. "No Latvia, how about you come with me, we'll get some hot cocoa and you can stay with me" she promised. 

He smiled abit and got in her car which she turned on the heater. She examined his wrist and got out her bandages and wrapped his hand "where else does it hurt?" "Everywhere" he said quietly.

Ukraines heart sank as she drove, he was so squirmish, unsure and scared. Just how much did Russia fuck up this childs mind?.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Ukraine had done when she got Latvia to her house was get him some actual food to eat. Latvia could barely eat any of it and the little managed to eat he threw up of of shaking so much.

She rubbed his back as he was curled up next to the toilet. "I-im sorry Ukraine it was a wonderful meal" he spoke through tears. It hurt so much. "That's quite alright Raivis, I understand your body isnt used to that yet" she spoke with a soft tone to him.

Latvia shaikily stood up and Ukraine held him up when he stumbled "do you want to take a bath?, because I'm not letting a stinky teen sleep in the guestroom" she tried to lighten the mood. He tilted his head "yeah that would be nice, thank you" He sat down on the floor and Ukraine started up a bubble bath for him. 

Latvia soaked in the tub and read a book Ukraine had. His eyes closed slightly as he sunk into the warm water, letting bubbles crowd his face. He let himself relax, it felt nice to just not shake for awhile. 

Ukraine knocked and she cracked the door to put a towel and clothes into the room "there you go, the guestroom is all cleaned up, some of Turkeys stuff might be in there" she told him and closed the door. 

He drained the tub and looked at his scars and bruises covering his body. He bit his lip and teared up shoving a shirt on, he hated seeing it, he hated being reminded of it. He combed his hair and went out of the restroom and into the bedroom. 

The bed was so big, at least to him. This was for him to all sleep in?! The room was so big!. He giggled and rushed over to flop on the fluffy bed. He nuzzled his face into the large fluffy pillows. Ukraine walked into the restroom after he left and shook her head seeing the mess of water. She tossed a towel over the water and took a quick shower and yawned.

"Raivis I'm going to bed!" She hollered and walked down the hall. She paused hearing grunting in the room. "...Latvia?" She asked outside from the door. No answer, just the whines and groans.

She slowly opened the door and he was in a ball curled up as tightly as he could, he shook violently and rolled around, eyes clenched tightly and kept murmuring. Ukraine bit her lip and rushed over and sat next to him on the bed. 

"Latvia, wake up wake up it's not real" she told him and shook his shoulder. His legs kicked up and he bolted up in the bed and started wailing. Ukraine knelt down and put her hand on his "Latvia, latvia it's okay what's wrong?".

The teen cried into her shoulder "dont make me go back I dont want to go back please please please" he pleaded and sobbed. She froze up and held him "it's alright your not going back there".

He looked around frantically "Moomoo? Where's Moomoo?!" He crawled around. "Your cow stuffed animal? I think it's in the livingroom" she said looking at the the hallway. "I...please can I have him?" He sniffled. 

"Of course, do you want me to go get him?" She questioned and let go as he hugged his knees. "Mhm" he wimpered, Ukraine walked out of the room and returned with it. Latvia scrambled to the side of bed and grabbed the animal plushie. 

He held it tightly to his chest and they sat in silence for forty five minutes. She didnt say a word, just let him lay there quietly. "Goodnight miss Ukraine" he laid on the bed tiredly. Ukraine stood up "goodnight Latvia" she said and walked out of the room.

She went to bed but slept restlessly. She tossed and turned in bed till falling asleep around midnight. 

Latvia woke up around seven, he got out of bed to go make something for breakfast in this strange place. Qith his cow plushie clenched tightly to his chest he walked down the hall and to the kitchen. But he saw the light already on, did Ukraine wake up before him?.

"Oh hello Kat!" Ths voice said. Latvia stopped dead in his tracks, who was here?!. He hurriedly grabbed the large walking stick against the wall and stayed silent. He silently kept into the kitchen until hs could see a boot. And without looking he it was he charged Nd hit whoever it was with the stick. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE- Latvia?! Why are you here?!" The large nation looked down. Latvia squinted looking back up "Turkey? Why are you here?"


End file.
